


Life

by Adelphrexia



Series: The Life, Death, and Afterlife Of Elizabeth Salvatore [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Compulsion, Emotional Manipulation, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelphrexia/pseuds/Adelphrexia
Summary: (Updated Summary) Lizzie Salvatore comes home to Mystic Falls after six years at boarding school. How will she react to the lovely, mysterious Katherine? Will she fall victim to her charms like her brothers? Or will Katherine rob her of her sanity as well as her humanity?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think! Not all the chapters will be this short, I'm just getting back into writing so as I get my creative juices flowing, chapters will be longer.

17 September, 1864

The carriage jolted to a halt, jarring Lizzie out of her reverie. She peered out of the window to gaze at the familiar sight of the Salvatore Mansion. After spending six years at boarding school, she was ecstatic to finally be home.   
She heard the driver step down and walk around to the door. Sitting up straight, she carefully smoothed her skirts and adjusted her hair so the long, dark curls framed her face perfectly. The carriage door opened, and steadying herself on the driver's offered hand, she delicately stepped down to the gravel below.   
Looking up, she saw the front door of the house open and a young man stepped out. He had grown taller since she last saw him, but his golden brown hair and smiling green eyes were the same as always. A joyful smile appeared on her face.   
He quickly walked to her, stopping a few feet away. She curtsied daintily, offering her hand. He bowed slightly, a small smile playing on his lips, and kissed her hand. He then stepped back and grinned before pulling her into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes, hugging him back.  
“Welcome home, little sister,” he said softly before pulling back to look at her.  
“It is good to be home, Stefan,” she said, smiling at her brother. “I just wish Damon was here as well.”  
“Did I hear my name?” a playful voice called out. Lizzie turned her head to see her eldest brother walking up the path that led to the gardens. He stopped next to Stefan, a playful smirk on his handsome face.   
“Hello, Miss,” he said, nodding politely, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. “and might I ask the name of our lovely visitor?”  
Lizzie smiled and curtsied. “Elizabeth Salvatore, sir,” she said, playing along, trying her hardest not to giggle.  
“Well, I'll be. Our dear Lizzie, home from school. And all grown up to!” Damon said happily before stepping forward and pulling her into a hug.   
“I'm so glad to see you, Damon,” She whispered. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, Lizzie,” Damon replied, stepping back to get a good look at her.   
She had grown nearly a foot in the last six years. No longer was she a little girl, he thought, but a beautiful young woman. Her dark hair was pinned back, a few shiny curls left to frame her delicate, heart-shaped face. Her wide blue eyes were sparkling with happiness, and her fair cheeks slightly flushed a light, rosy shade of pink. He'd have to keep an eye on her, he thought to himself. She'd be having admirers flocking to her in no time.   
“You'll be happy to know we have a guest staying with us for a while,” Stefan said.  
“That's right,” said Damon. “Miss Katherine is about your age, I'm sure you two will get along wonderfully.”  
Lizzie watched both of her brothers carefully while they all walked to the house. She had noticed both of their expressions when the mentioned this Katherine. They were both clearly infatuated with her, and neither noticed that the other felt the same. She made a mental note to keep an eye on this woman. She couldn't bear the thought of either of her brothers getting their hearts broken if Katherine decided to toy with both of their affections.


	2. Chapter 2

17 September, 1864

Lizzie sat on her bed in her bathrobe, feeling refreshed and relaxed. After arriving home and getting settled, she had the maid immediately draw her a bath. After spending the entire morning in a stuffy carriage, a long, hot soak had been just what she needed. A soft knock on the door drew her attention. She stood, and padded over to open the door a crack. A petite, dark-skinned woman stood in the hallway.  
“Good afternoon, Miss Salvatore,” the woman said, curtsying politely. “My name is Emily, I am Miss Pierce's handmaid. She asked me to come offer you assistance until your father finds a suitable attendant for you.”  
Slightly suspicious, Lizzie stepped back, inviting Emily into the room. “Of course,” she said. “I will be sure to thank Miss Pierce for her generosity.”  
Emily went to the wardrobe, where the other servants had placed Lizzie's dresses. She selected a pale yellow dress with a ruffled skirt and a built in corset. The square neckline had a double layer of ruffles, and the elbow-length sleeves were trimmed with soft white lace. The fabric was a fine cotton, and it was one of Lizzie's favorite day dresses.  
“I thought this one,” Emily said, laying out the dress on the bed. “It is quite warm this afternoon.”  
“Thank you, Emily,” Lizzie said. “Could you help me into it please?”  
She removed he robe and stood in front of the floor-length mirror in her undergarments. Emily helped her into her dress, tightening the laces on the front. She then selected a matching yellow ribbon from the dresser, and loosely tied back Lizzie's hair, leaving a few curls loose to frame her face.  
Lizzie had been watching Emily in the mirror while she worked. The other woman was polite and soft-spoken, but she held an air of power about her. There was certainly something... different about her. Emily was no ordinary handmaid, Lizzie thought.  
Her observing had not gone unnoticed by Emily, it seemed. She met her eyes in the mirror.  
“You are different from the rest of them, aren't you child,” Emily spoke. It wasn't a question. “You see things others might not.”  
Lizzie was taken aback. How could Emily have possibly known such a thing?  
“Do not be alarmed, child. You have a gift, and if you listen to it, your intuition will help you through even the darkest times.” Emily's dark eyes held her blue ones.  
Lizzie let out a shaky breath and looked down. Emily straightened, bustling towards the door.  
“Dinner should be ready by now. Your father would not be pleased if you were late.” With that, Emily left the room.  
Still shaken by what Emily had said, she stood in front of her mirror and took several deep breaths to steady herself. When she was calm enough, she exited and headed downstairs to the dining room. 

*****************

When she stepped into the dining room, the first thing she saw was her father standing at the head of the table. He looked up and smiled, walking towards her and sweeping her into his arms.  
“My darling daughter Elizabeth, home at last. I hope your trip wasn't too strenuous?” he asked, stepping back and smiling at her.  
“It was fine, Father. I am glad to be back home in Mystic Falls,” she replied.  
She turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. A few moments later, Stefan and Damon stepped into the dining room.  
“Sons,” Giuseppe said, expression growing serious. “Will our house guest be joining us?”  
Stefan shook his head. “I'm afraid not Father. Emily says Miss Pierce isn't feeling well this afternoon and would like to rest. She should be joining us for supper tonight, however.”  
Their father simply nodded before motioning for them to sit at the table. Stefan took his place at Giuseppe's right, and Damon pulled the chair on his left out for her to sit. He then took the seat across the table from her on Stefan's right. The servants came in with the food. Lizzie noticed all of her favorite foods on the table. Her father must have had this meal specially prepared for her arrival. After they had filled their plates and Father had said grace, they began eating.  
“So,” after several minutes, Giuseppe spoke. “The Founder's Ball is a week away, and since you, Elizabeth are too young for courtship, I've decided that one of your brothers should be your escort. I will let you three decide who it will be, since one of you will also be accompanying Miss Pierce.”  
Lizzie watched as her brothers exchanged a look. They both clearly wanted to escort Katherine, but neither was sure who she would choose. She just hoped that the decision didn't cause too much conflict between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little continuation on the last chapter since it was so short. 
> 
> Lizzie's dress: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/61/cb/ce/61cbced587b75bc090c302a7c30a6147--victorian-corset-victorian-dresses.jpg
> 
> Also: back in the 1800's "Dinner" was what they called the midday meal. "Supper" was served in the evening around 6-7 o'clock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finally meets Katherine.

17 September, 1864  
6:30 p.m, The Salvatore House

 

Lizzie sat in the parlor next to Damon. Their father was a few feet away, pouring himself a glass of bourbon while they waited for Stefan and Miss Pierce to join them for supper. After dinner that afternoon, she and her brothers had gone out for a walk on the grounds. It had been a relaxing way to spend the day, and she enjoyed the opportunity to catch up with her brothers. After a few more minutes, the sound of footsteps and a soft, feminine voice approached. Lizzie and Damon rose from their seats. Stefan stepped into the parlor, a young woman on his arm.  
Lizzie's eyes were drawn to the woman immediately. So this was the famous Katherine Pierce. She was quite beautiful, she supposed. Her light olive skin was luminous and her chestnut hair fell in glossy ringlets down her back. When their eyes met, however, a chill ran up Lizzie's spine. Katherine was regarding her with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. Plastering what she hoped was a pleasant smile on her face she stepped forward and curtsied lightly.  
“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Pierce, I've heard so much about you already,” Lizzie said, managing to keep her voice from shaking.  
“Please, call me Katherine,” she replied, her voice sugary sweet. “It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Salvatore. I'm sure we'll be such great friends.”  
“Katherine,” Lizzie replied still unable to shake the uneasiness she felt. “Please, do call me Lizzie.”  
“Well then,” Giuseppe stated. “Now that everyone has been introduced, shall we go to the dining room?”  
They all filed into the dining room, Giuseppe taking his place st the head of the table, Stefan to his right and Damon on his left. Both brothers pulled the chair next to them out for the ladies. Katherine quickly took the seat next to Stefan, leaving Lizzie to sit beside Damon. She did not miss the look of disappointment that flashed across Damon's face when Katherine had chosen to sit beside Stefan.  
No one spoke for several minutes, the only sound in the room the light clinking of silverware on china.  
“Lizzie,” Katherine spoke first. “Stefan tells me you've been away at boarding school. How long were you there?”  
She swallowed her mouthful of food. “Six years,” she replied. “I was sent there when I was eight, shortly after our mother's passing.”  
Katherine pouted sympathetically. “Surely you made some good friends there?” she asked. “Someone to help guide you in the absence of a motherly figure?”  
Suspicion gnawed at Lizzie's gut. Why was she asking such questions?  
“Unfortunately, no,” she replied softly. “I didn't get along well with the other girls.”  
“Our Lizzie has always preferred the company of books over that of other people,” Damon interrupted.  
“It's true,” she admitted. “I was always dreadfully shy as a child. I often find it difficult to make friends.”  
A small smile appeared on Katherine's lips. Lizzie could practically see the cogs turning in her head. What was she up to?  
Thankfully Giuseppe interrupted the conversation. “Miss Pierce, Elizabeth will also be attending the Founder's Ball this weekend. Perhaps you and she could go into town tomorrow and order your gowns.”  
Why that sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr Salvatore,” Katherine replied. “Doesn't it Lizzie?”  
Lizzie swallowed nervously. “Of course,” she said with a polite smile. 

***************

Later that night, after everyone had retired, Lizzie was sitting at her vanity, carefully brushing her hair. She gave a start when her door opened. She turned to see Katherine, dressed in her nightgown, stepping into her bedroom.  
“Katherine!” she jumped to her feet. “What are you doing here?”  
Katherine strode silently towards her, placing a finger over her lips. “Shhh,” she hushed. “Come sit with me.”  
Mind racing, Lizzie followed Katherine and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Lizzie looked up into Katherine's eyes. Katherine raised her hand and smoothed a lock of Lizzie's hair behind her ear. Her hand lingered, moving down slowly to rest on the side of Lizzie's neck.  
Katherine tilted her head slightly, eyes glittering. “Don't be afraid of me, Lizzie,” she said her pupils dilating slightly. “We're friends, aren't we?”  
A sense of calm suddenly took hold of her. Katherine was her friend. She had no reason to be afraid. She smiled. “Yes,” she breathed. “Friends.” Her heart was racing, but she wasn't afraid or nervous. No, that flutter in her chest was something else entirely.  
Katherine noticed. Her smile grew. “Oh Lizzie,” she said, “We are going to have so much fun together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on reviews. The more you review, the faster I write!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I've hit a major writer's block with this. I've decided to end this part of the story and fill in any missing bits through flashbacks later on.


End file.
